


Because it's you

by Skydancer8



Series: NCT One-shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Comfort, Emotional, Feelings, One Shot, One-Shot, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Rejection, Sad, Soul Bond, nct - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydancer8/pseuds/Skydancer8
Summary: The world is fair.Everyone has a soulmate that will bring happiness into their lives.The world is fair.If are rejected by your soulmate, the one rejected will feel immense pain that can only go away by forgetting or not caring for their said soulmate.Mark lives in a world where there is no way to know who your soulmate is. He finds it as frustrating as his 'friend' Donghyuck who keeps clinging to him.OrDonghyuck is alright with the agony wreaking havoc in his body because its Mark.





	Because it's you

"Mark-hyung~" 

Mark steeled himself for the impact as a figure by the name of Lee Donghyuck launched himself onto Marks' back, hugging tightly.

Mark was a high school student working part-time as a choreographer with his best friend, Lucas. He was doing well in studies, and was expected to start producing songs professionally once he graduated. It was all the fruit of hard work and sleepless nights as he burned the night oil over music sheets and essays.

"I saw your name on the Top 5 for mid-term exams!" Donghyuck said and climbed off his back. "You should've seen Yuri's face! You had her beat in all electives"

Mark forced a grin and shrugged his shoulders, continuing his walk to the studio while Donghyuck tagged along beside him. "You know, Hyuckie, if you actually tried to study, you'd surpass everyone is class. You're just not trying as hard as you should be"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically. "I am comfortable in the middle, thank you very much"

Donhyuck was one of those kids who drew in a book throughout class but could answer any question the teacher asked. The teachers call him 'gifted' but, much to Marks' annoyance, Haechan did not use it to his advantage. He would pass with ridiculously high scores in any subject that required logic, like Physics and Maths, but he would drop in memorization subjects like History. Just because he was too lazy to open the text book and look at the words printed neatly in paragraphs.

He skipped a grade and ended up in the second class of Marks' grade.

"Miss Soo is a bore. Did you see the look she gave me when she was ranting about blood circulation? It was as if she expected my own blood circulation too stop"

"What's the average heartbeat of a healthy person per minute?"

"75"

"So you were listening"

It was Donghyucks' turn to shrug as he jogged to keep up with the speed of Marks' walking. "Got another project with Yukhei?"

"Another company wants choreo for an into. It's a big opportunity to get noticed and maybe get some real cash" Mark's eye shined at the thought of becoming in league with a big entertainment company. "But its for a rookie group for now."

"Taeyong-hyung said Jaehyun is coming over for dinner."

Jaehyun and Mark were siblings, while Taeyong was a part of Donghyuck's family (who Mark knew nothing about since Donghyuck only mentioned him by name but not by relation). Taeyong and Jaehyun were soulmates, which brought Mark and Donghyuck together during their first day at school. Jaehyun would always come over to Taeyong's, but Taeyong would never come to Jaehyun's house. Mark always wondered why but Jaehyun had replied with 'family issues'.

"I thought Mum was cooking up a meal tonight, funny" Mark heaved out a sigh as they came to a stop by the road. "I'll be going"

"Wait a moment!" Donghyuck pulled out some money from his pocket and gave it to Mark. "You should buy something on your way home"

Mark glanced at his watch before plastering a smile on his face. "Kay, see ya!"

He ran the other way before Donghyuck could bring up another conversation that would delay his work. Marks' facade was put aside as he frowned deeply. He knew it was toxic that he was pretending to like the annoying brat named Donghyuck who only stuck to him because he had no friends. In turn, people avoided Mark like plague for being associated with him, thinking of them as one being.

Mark wanted to have a group of friends circling him, going out to the arcade to chill during weekends. instead, he was isolated with one being that had pushed his patience to the limit with too much skinship and a mouth that couldn't seem to shut itself. Teachers would ramble their worries about Donghyuck to him in the teachers room whenever the younger would pay no attention in class or wouldn't finish his work.

Rather than a friend, Donghyuck was a burden.

When he pushed open the door to the studio, there was already music on and Lucas was working on a choreo with laser focus.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mark panted and dropped his bag by the wall. 

Lucas smirked. "Sunshine got you again?"

When Mark nodded, he laughed. "Wow, really. When are you gonna shake him off, tell him that he's bothering you to his face. It's better if he knows"

"His...brother is soulmates with mine. It'll force me to face Jaehyun-hyungs wrath."

"You have my sympathy bro"

Mark looked up at Lucas. If it was true soulmates gave you happiness, it was very possible that Lucas was that person. They had been together since childhood, dancing and singing and doing weird stuff in their wealthy households. The money Donghyuck gave him rustled in his pocket.

 

 

 

 

"I'm home!!!"

Taeyong opened his arms to embrace Donghyuck before letting Jaehyun hug him too. Taeyong ran a place where he took abandoned, neglected or orphaned children into his arms. He didn't have much, but could provide food and comfort with the amount of sponsors pulling in for them.

There were only six permanent residences, three of them the same age as Donghyuck and two younger ones.

"RENJUN! JAEMIN! JENO! CHENLE! JISUNG! HYUCKIE IS HOME!!!" Taeyong called. A split second later, there as a rushing of feet and five kids greeted him. Out of all the children there, only Donghyuck went to school since he was on a sponsors due to his high performance in studies. He homeschooled the others, including young Jisung who was a bit late in lingual development when he was first taken in, and it took up his time to do homework.

In the end, he gave up all of that and prioritized giving his family the education they need to become somebody in the outside world.

"I'm cooking chicken tonight!" Taeyong declared and the everyone cheered. "Nana, do you wanna help me?"

"Sure!" the boy replied with shining eyes. "Will it be fried?"

"With sweet and sour sauce" Jaehyun smiled and Jaemin whooped before running to the kitchen. "You wanna join him, Jeno-yah?"

"I won't miss a class with you, right?" Jeno asked Donghyuck and he chuckled in return.

"I'll teach it to Renjun, then he'll teach you. Chenle, are your multiplications improving?"

Chenle poked Taeyong and the latter smiled widely. "He's gone up to 13 for now. A bit late on the 3's but getting quicker."

Donghyuck ruffled Chenle's hair, spurting out words that made the younger beam. They weren't rich, but they were together, that's what mattered most.

 

 

 

"How's Mark?" Jaehyun asked over dinner.

Donghyuck smiled. "He's got a big project now. He might make a decent amount of money this time"

Jaehyun nodded and grinned at the image of his younger brother scolding young dancers in his head. "You know, Donghyuck, you and Mark could be soulmates."

"Everyone thinks that" Renjun agreed, putting a drumstick onto Jisung's plate. "You guys kinda click, as if you were meant to be"

"I'm confident, maybe you should ask him." Taeyong added. 

Donghyuck looked at his plate, putting down his piece of chicken. "But, hyung...the consequences of rejection scares me."

"No way will he reject you!" Jaemin declared, pointing a chicken bone at Donghyuck. "You're like paper and glue, you know that?"

"It's a leap of faith" Jaehyun encouraged. "If you don't ask, you won't be able to confirm it. If he isn't your soulmate, you won't feel any different . The pain only comes with rejection, and no way would Mark reject you."

Donghyuck basked in his emotions, sorting out his dilemma. He had to trust his family and Mark, he had to try and ask.

_"It's a leap of faith"_

"I'll try it, hyung"

Donghyuck didn't sleep comfortably that night, he thought prodding at his consciousness and making him restless. What did happiness feel like?

 

 

 

It was their normal routine of Donghyuck clinging onto Mark as they walked away from school. Only, Donghyuck found a slight buzz under his skin, like adrenaline pumping through his veins. This was it, he was going to ask.

"Did you sort out the choreo?" Donghyuck questioned as Mark typed on his phone with one hand. 

"Half of it"

They were nearing the road. He had to ask quickly, or he'd miss his chance and freak out if he tried again. He needed to get it over with. He had to stop the thought from bothering him when he tried to get as much sleep as his tight schedule would let him.

"Hyung, have you ever thought of having a soulmate?"

_That was a good way to change the current topic. It wasn't so obvious._

"Actually I have-"

_Oh?_

"-I was thinking maybe it was Lucas, since we've known each other for a long time"

_Come on, Donghyuck, it's just a question. He might not be your soulmate in the end._

"What if your soulmate was actually me?"

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Mark laughed heartily. "There is no way I'd want to be soulmates with you, Hyuckie"

_He couldn't have meant that seriously. He was laughing, so he must be joking about it, not stating what he truly thought._

Something in Donghyucks chest tightened, as if there was a chord attached to his heart and it was pulling taunt. He couldn't breath, the air as getting thicker and thicker. Donghyuck felt his surroundings blend into each other and his hearing muffled. Something thick and thorny wrapped around his heart, making each beat painful.

"Hyuck, are okay?" Mark asked, furrowing his eyebrows. They had arrived at the road they usually separated at.

"Y-yeah, I'll be going" Donghyuck smiled and walked the other way. "Oh, wait!"

He jogged back, handed Mark some money, patted his back and turned to walk back home. Mark smiled fondly and ran to the studio.

Donghyuck wiped away his tears.

 

 

 

"Did you ask him?" was the first question Taeyong asked when Donghyuck came back home.

The other kids were surrounding him, looking in anticipation.

Jaemin who would run the Care Center once Taeyong got a job to get them some money. Eyes full of motherly love that contained the stars of the darkest sky.

Jeno, who took up any small work a minor could do to get them extra money, arms muscular from the heavy duties he had set for himself in the household.

Renjun who took care of the younger ones and the babies they babysitted daily, a maturity that didn't match his age shining in his eyes.

Chenle, who loved his books and spent all his time understanding things beyond his years, because he looked up to Donghyuck and wanted to go to school.

Jisung, who's voice grew louder each day as he gains more confidence in speaking with better pronunciation despite his intellectual delay.

And Taeyong, who had taken all of them in his arms and fought those who wanted to pull down their home to create a better place, who looked for sponsors by updating their daily activities on a website and made sure they were independent before getting a job.

"Not yet, hyung" Donghyuck laughed. "Hold your horses, I was thinking to do it during graduation"

"Thats an awfully long time" Renjun commented. "But I'll wait"

The lie tasted bitter on his tongue, but how else would he spare them the knowledge that he was going to go through rough times after that. He didn't want to become  a burden, to make them worry daily. He was now the hope of their small family.

"Well, then, icecream anyone?"

"ME!!!!"

 

 

**Each paragraph will be a timeskip from here**

 

 

The first person who found out was Jeno.

He had been coughing a lot over the past few days, coughs that got harsher as days flew by. Finally, Taeyong had put him away to bed, skipping school, to rest. The coughs racked his body and mixed his saliva with blood that increased in amount daily.

He made sure no one noticed, until that one time Jeno had decided to bring Honey Lemon Tea up to his and Jeno's shared bedroom. Donghyuck was having a coughing fit that refused to cease and Jeno ran over to him worriedly. He helped Donghyuck into a sitting position and patted his back.

"Should I ask Taeyong-hyung to buy medicine? It seems too serious for painkillers" Jeno had asked but Donghyuck shook his head. They couldn't waste the money. 

"I can deal with it, Jeno" he had argued but had erupted into another fit of coughing, his hand flying up to his mouth a second too late. The sheet was pattered with a fan of scarlet, damp and striking.

Jeno's eyes widened like saucers and he stood. "I'm getting hyung"

Donghyuck grasped his wrist, eyes shaking. "Jeno, no! He can't do anything about it"

"Why?" Jeno looked back at his friend, eyes shining with tears. 'What are you hiding, Hyuck?"

"I got rejected by Mark...he is my soulmate"

Jeno turned to run for Taeyong but Donghyuck held on tighter. "Please, Jeno, don't tell him. We can't do anything about it!"

"N-no...there must be a way...we can talk to Mark or-" he held onto Donghyuck. "You have to stop caring about him! You have to forget your friendship, and you'll be cured! Don't you hate him for rejecting you?"

Donghyuck's eyes softened. "Jeno...when have I ever hated anyone?"

 

 

 

"Donghyuck, answer the question in front"

Mark turned with the rest of the class to look at the boy who was being shaken awake by the person sitting on the table next to him. He seemed fatigued, but had no fever. Mark guessed that he had been up playing games or something.

Donghyuck walked to the front, swaying slightly, before picking up a chalk. He looked at the question once and found himself too tired to actually write down anything. He stood there, still, doing arithmetic in his head. 

"If you don't know the answer, sit down" Mrs Kim ordered but Donghyuck was done and writing down the answer. His head felt considerably lighter.

"Mr Lee, write the whole formula, not just the answer"

Donghyuck continued to write down the answer, slow strokes leaving lines of white on the board. Was his feet still on the ground? Was he floating?

"Mr Lee" the teacher warned.

Donghyuck finished the last stroke, and he felt his legs buckle. The whole class cried out as Donghyuck fell to the floor unconscious, the chalk rolling from his hand.

 

 

 

Renjun hugged him tightly, at the school's sick room. Jaemin was right beside him, wiping away the tears from Donghyucks' eyes.

"You should've told us" he whispered, his voice cracking. 'We could've let you drop out"

"Tonight..." Donghyuck's voice was airy. "We're gonna learn about the heart. How it beats. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Jaemin sobbed loudly and raked a hand through Donghyuck's hair. "Yes, it does"

 

 

 

At home, no one left him alone for a second, getting him water when he was thirsty and covering him in blankets when his shivers became too much. 

Taeyong found out that night.

He had been observing the 2000 liners behaviors and found it peculiar. He knew Donghyuck was home too early, and that something big had happened.

"What's going on?" he asked Jisung and Chenle who were reading a book. 

"Hyuckie-hyung is sick"

Taeyong ran up the stairs and pushed open the door, to hear the painful sound of puking coming from the toilet. He made his way there, to fine the 2000 liners crowding around Donghyuck who was emptying his stomach in the toilet.

"EVERYONE OUT!" He commanded, sending the youngsters scurrying out of the door so he could tend to Donghyuck. He knelt beside the boy, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Hyuckie...are you done?"

Donghyuck raised his head and looked at Taeyong. His eyes were red from crying, skin pale and sweaty. His lips and chin were stained with red, and Taeyong looked into the toilet. 

_Oh God...he had vomited blood._

Donghyuck's body hurtled forward and his hands gripped the sides of the toilet tightly as he went for another round. Taeyong screamed for someone to call and ambulance.

"H-hyung, y-you don't have to. You can't do anything about it."

Taeyong looked at him with terrified eyes. "What do you mean? You're sick. We have enough sponsors to get you hospitalized for at least two days-"

_"It's Mark, hyung"_

Taeyong froze, lips quivering at the thought that he had asked Donghyuck to ask, and now he was dying. "Donghyuck, you stay awake. We'll get you hospitalized as fast as we can."

"Am I dying, hyung?" Donghyuck asked softly, shaking his head to fight the anemia. "I thought it was just going to hurt"

Jeno peeked from the doorway. "They're here, hyung"

"Tell Jaemin to call Jaehyun. I'll go to the hospital with Hyuck. The rest of you, get the maknae's calm."

 

 

 

"We've already put him on the numbing medicine we always use for these cases" the doctor explained as Taeyong clung onto Jaehyun for support. 

"Then...why is he still in pain?" Jaehyun asked, glancing at the door where behind it, Donghyuck lay surrounded by nurses as he cried out in pain. "He should be asleep by now."

"That's the problem..." the doctor said in a calm voice. "In rare cases, the bond is too strong and overpowers the medicine. We could pump every drug into his system, but he'd still feel the pain."

Taeyong shook his head. "So, we're just gonna let him die?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard before patting Taeyong's shoulder. "We can only hope that when he goes, he goes painlessly."

 

 

 

"I heard Sunshine dropped out" Lucas said the moment Mark stepped into the studio. 'What's that all about?"

"Health problems" came the blunt answer. "He fainted in class last week, so it must be serious."

"You seem...worried." Lucas stated, as he turned off the music. "I thought you'd be happy he's gone."

Mark shook his head, rubbing at his chest. "Something seems...off. I can't explain it, but I just feel as if I'm dreading something to happen."

Lucas looked worried. "Well, would dancing help?"

"...maybe"

"Come on, bro, we're almost finished."

 

 

 

A few days later, Donghyuck wasn't looking good. It was as if Death hung over his body, just waiting to take him for himself. Taeyong watched over him daily, while Jaehyun took over at the Care Center. Everyone was scared, but Taeyong had to keep himself together.

"They want to come" was what Jaehyun said once Taehyun picked up his call. "They're worried sick and Jisung's not eating."

Taeyong looked over at Donghyuck's sleeping figure. It was now or never. He could feel the end coming. "Put Renjun on the phone."

His pride. The mature brother who acted as a guardian to the others. Renjun's voice was steady on the speakers. "Yes, hyung?"

"If you want to see him...one last time-" Taeyong broke off and distanced himself from the phone to hide his sobbing. 

There was a quick response of "We're coming" before he hung up.

 

 

 

"Hyung, don't you wanna tell Mark?" Chenle asked as they crowded around his bed. "Maybe he'll care for you then"

Donghyuck let out a low chuckle. He gave a pained smile. "Lele...soulmates should care for each other, not pity each other. That's why many soulmates break each other apart...because they did it out of sympathy and not love. I don't want that, Lele. The only love I need is the love of my family"

Jeno choked on a sob, burying his head in Jaemin's shoulder.

"We love you a lot, hyung" Jisung spoke up in a clear voice. "We love you so much"

"I know, Sungie" Donghyuck raised a hand to pinch Jisung's cheek. "I know, and I love you all more than that"

 

 

 

The end came late at night, when everyone was sleeping. Donghyuck had slept early, a rare occurrence but one they thought was a good omen.

Jaemin startled awake by the sound of rustling sheets. Donghyuck was twisting and turning on his bed, raspy breaths coming out in pants from his lips.

"Hyuck? Hyuck!" he cried out in panic. "Hyung!!!"

Taeyong sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. When hid eyes fell on Donghyuck, he gave a look at Jaehyun. The latter nodded and pulled the maknae's out of the room.

"Hyyuckie-hyung! Hyuckie-hyung!" small voices could be heard outside the room.  The heart monitor spiked and Donghyuck gave a cry of pain, his back arching from the bed. 

Jeno held onto his arms while Renjun held down his legs from kicking. Jaemin held down his waist while Taeyong leaned over him, begging him to tell whats wrong. Donghyuck's screams echoed throughout the room, trying to break free of the restraint his friends were putting on him.

The invisible chord pulled taunter than ever.

His whole body was on fire, every rush of blood like poison in his veins, breathing in air that felt like smoke in his lungs. Every heartbeat was like a knife ripping from inside him. He was in agony, and he wanted it to stop.

 

 

 

Mark stumbled awake at night, his eyesight going white. An imaginary belt tightened around his chest.

_"Go buy some icecream after your work!"_

He rose to his feet, clumsily yanking on his coat.

_"You're smart, you're kind, you're talented. Who wouldn't want you, Mark?"_

He ran down the stairs and thrust open the doors, making his way through the cold night.

_"I wish we can friends forever, like our Jaehyun and Taeyong"/em > _

__

His lungs were burning but a magnetic force was pulling him in.

__

_"Hyung,-"_

__

He was blind to the world, only trusting his instincts to lead him.

__

_"-have you ever thought of having a soulmate?"_

__

 

__

 

__

_"There is no way I'd want to be soulmates with you, Hyuckie"_

__

 

__

 

__

Doctors were now restraining Donghyuck, the 2000 liners and Taeyong rushed outside. 

__

There was screaming, horrible screaming that was only cut by fits of coughs and choking. Taeyong closed his ears as he tried to breaths through his tears. He never thought of all people, Donghyuck was going to go first.

__

"PLEASE! I WANT TO SEE MY HYUNG!!! PLEASE LET ME SEE MY HYUNG!!!"

__

Taeyong's eyes snapped open and he ran inside, pushing away the doctors who's effort were useless. He placed a hand under Donghyuck's back and cupped his cheek with the other.

__

"I'm here, Hyuckie, I'm here"

__

Donghyuck was whimpering, but his eyes held something. As if they were begging, pleading for him to stop the pain. There was a distant flame in them that was fighting against the wind of torment inside of him.

__

"You can let go, Hyuckie, you can let go"

__

With those words, Donghyuck's eyes fell shut and his body went limp. The doctors backed away to let the rest of the family in. Taeyong gently laid down Donghyuck and pulled the sheets up over his face. A kind doctor shut off the wailing beep of the heart monitor. 

__

"The heart has two atrium's and ventricles..." Jeno whispered. "All four chambers work together to pump blood through the body"

__

"The pumping of the heart is controlled by special fibres that conduct electrical signals to the various chambers." Jaemin continued.

__

"If they don't work together, the whole system would fail" Renjun sobbed and pulled the sheet down slightly so he could kiss Donghyuck's forehead. "Your time is up, dear brother..."

__

 

__

 

__

Mark stumbled into the room and seven pairs of eyes looked at him. The only one dressed properly was Jaehyun, and Mark strung two and two together. He staggered to Donghyucks' side, kneeling down.

__

"Get away from him" Jaemin seethed but Jeno held him back.

__

Mark pulled down the sheet to show Donghyucks' pale face. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

__

"If our bond was enough to render the doctors helpless, than it is strong. If it is strong, it means we are connected beyond the world. If it is strong, you and me were destined to be together!" He held Donghyucks' ice cold hand. "If it is strong, it can bring you back to me, to us."

__

The room was silent and Jaehyun moved to pull Mark away, but Mark held on tight. "If it is true, if it is strong, you'll find a way back from wherever you are and meet us here!"

__

Mark was sobbing uncontrollably. He gently kissed Donghyucks' cheek. "I'm sorry...I love you"

__

 

__

Beep...

__

Beep...Beep...

__

Beep...Beep...Beep...

__

 

__

"Hyung-" came a raspy voice. "Have you ever thought of having a soulmate?"

__

Donghyuck opened his eyes and then the room erupted into yells and cheers of joy. 

__

"You came back" Mark was shocked. "You came back."

__

"You gave me a reason to...Mark-hyung" Donghyuck giggled. "Is this true happiness?" 

__

Mark launched himself onto Donghyuck and hugged him tight. He sobbed and wailed and apologized, but Donghyuck only laughed and opened his arms to let the others into the hug. 

__

From the doorway, doctors and nurses wiped away their tears.

__

 

__

 

__

It was a miracle indeed.

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> That is all for this one-shot. I'm open for constructive criticism and comments Please be gentle, because I'm writing this hours before returning to my residential school.


End file.
